Hitman: Codename 47
|eng = Glacier |genre = Third-Person Stealth/Shooter |platforms = Windows |mode = Single-Player |web = Codename 47 Webpage (ioi.dk) Hitman Webpage }} Hitman: Codename 47 (abbreviated to Codename 47) is a third-person shooter/stealth game created by IO-Interactive, released on November 19th, 2000 and is available for Windows PC. Gameplay Hitman: Codename 47 is a stealth/shooter combo based in a third-person perspective. The whole game revolves around the player assassinating certain targets for an organization named the International Contract Agency (also known as "The Agency"). During these assassinations, the player can acquire, and use, many different weapons straining from semi-automatic pistols to rapid-fire miniguns, and can complete any mission in any way they want to. The player is provided with a briefing, intelligence, a map of the surrounding area, and weapons. The briefing is conducted by an anonymous controller at The Agency, by the alias of Diana Burnwood, and usually gives the player a decent gist of whats happening, who you need to assassinate, and a shopping list of the available weaponry. The intelligence is usually a target image and video, along with information including height, weight, and other details about the target. The map changes with the area the assassination takes place, and weapons vary on the mission; as the mission Plutonium Runs Loose can allow the player to use a minigun, while the mission The Lee Hong Assassination does not. Upon starting the level, the player starts in Agent 47's basic suit (with the exception of Training, and multiple other levels). The suit does not allow the player to access restricted areas (V.I.P lounges, staff quarters, ect...). In Hitman: Codename 47, the player can be penalized for killing civilians. This is acted by removing money from the players total paycheck. NOTE: The player, no matter what they do, will always have a certain amount of their paycheck deducted. Story Clone #47 Mission(s) include: "Training" The game starts with an enigmatic voice speaking through an unseen speaker. The voice wakes up Clone #47, who is shackled to a bed in a locked, padded cell. As the voice speaks, the locks to the door across the room are unlocked, and the door opens. The voice says to 47, that he is the person the player can trust the most, and that he is your mentor and guide. With the voice as guiding him, the player learns to traverse obstacles, use many kinds of weapons, and finally, learns how to change disguises to gain freedom, and escape from the asylum. On his way out, a CCTV camera caught a glimpse of him. On the other side of the camera inside a monitoring room is a silhouette of a man, relaxing in his chair while laughing. Welcome to Hong Kong Mission(s) include: "Kowloon Triads in Gang War", "Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant", "The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant", "The Lee Hong Assassination" Fast forwarding one year after Clone 47 escaped the asylum, he joins the International Contract Agency, and gains the title of "Agent". In 2000, Agent 47 is sent to Hong Kong, where he spends the night in a motel room. At the beginning of the game, Agent 47 opens a window and looks out at the scenery of Hong Kong. 47's laptop beings to light up, and he is sent a message from his controller at the agency, Diana Burnwood. The message details a plan to assassinate the mysterious and powerful Red Dragon Triad leader, Lee Hong. Slaying a Dragon The Agency knew Agent 47's mission to kill Lee Hong was almost impossible. While Agent 47 could accomplish the mission, it would be inconceivable for him to leave Hong Kong alive. The Agency deduced a plan, that would weaken and almost destroy Lee Hong's association and authority with other organizations so Agent 47 would have the ability to get close to his target. With a newly devised plan, Agent 47 flawlessly executed various missions, killing negotiators from the Blue Lotus Triad, the Red Dragon Triad to cause total gang war, and assassinating the Hong Kong Chief of Police to remove any outside protection Lee Hong had. With Lee Hong's authority gone, so did most of his guards, which allowed Agent 47 to invade Lee Hong's mansion. He gains help from a woman in the massage parlor named Lei Ling, and gains more help from a captured American CIA agent named Carlton Smith. Agent 47 gains a triad disguise, and assassinates Lee Hong in his office without anyone noticing, and escaping on Hong's boat. Colombian Exploration Mission(s) include: "Find the U'wa Tribe", "The Jungle God", "Say Hello to My Little Friend" After Agent 47's time in Hong Kong, he is presented with another challenge. He is to assassinate the feared drug lord Pablo Belisario Ochoa, a man said to have nine lives. Like Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa is heavily guarded. Agent 47 needs to cooperate with the local U'wa tribe, due to the U'wa Chieftain knowing a secret passage that Agent 47 must use to get to Pablo Ochoa's base undetected. But, the Chieftain will not let Agent 47 pass until he has found the U'wan Idol. Agent 47 finds the U'wa Idol, and the Chieftain tasks Agent 47 with saving his brother from a locked-down bridge to the east. Agent 47 saves the member, killing Ochoa's soldiers in the area, and enters through the secret passage into Pablo Ochoa's camp. God of the Jungle After co-operating with the U'wa tribe, Agent 47 is sent over a narrow rope bridge onto the second part of the U'wa camp. There, lives the U'wa tribe's god Tezcatlipoca, god of death. Agent 47 gave a pig sacrifice to Tezcatlipoca, passing into the Drug Lord's camp. The Ochoa Assassination After Agent 47 found his way into Pablo Ochoa's camp, he quickly infiltrated Pablo Ochoa's mansion, then killing Ochoa on the 3rd Floor. Afterwards, Agent 47 blew up the laboratory containing idols stuffed with drugs and was pulled out of Columbia. Bombing at the Bath Hotel Mission(s) include: "Traditions of the Trade" A new mission came, now requiring him to assassinate Frantz Fuchs, a terrorist who was ready to bomb Thermal Bath Hotel where leaders of many great nations attended for a peace summit. The client requested Agent 47 to kill Franz and take the bomb. Unlike his other targets, Franz Fuchs was not powerful nor well guarded, giving Agent 47 the capability to kill him directly and take the bomb with him. A Gunrunner's Paradise Mission(s) include: "Gunrunner's Paradise", "Plutonium Runs Loose" When this mission was requested by a client, Diana informed Agent 47 that somehow, the previous targets and this one were all connected by each ones' involvement in French Legion together. However, the mission had to be done like the usual. The target was Arkadij Jegorov, also known as Boris. Unlike previous targets, whose position were already known before the mission, Jegorov's whereabouts were unknown and needed to be located. This required Agent 47 to track down an arms dealer, Ivan Zilvanovitch, who worked with Boris. By bugging the suitcase containing a large sum of money, he managed to locate the ship in which his target was residing. However, Jegorov had prepared a bomb and an escape way if somehow something went wrong. Agent 47 was forced to kill him silently, almost acting like a shadow. By donning a guard's suit, he was able to enter the ship and killed Jegoro, but the bomb was ready to detonate. Fortunately, Agent 47 was able to disarm the bomb. As the bomb was an old model, he had no trouble to stop it. Then, he brought the ship to international waters for an Agency pickup to arrive and evacuated him. The Asylum Mission(s) include: "The Setup", "Meet Your Brother" The Agency was in turmoil. They realized that the clients for the four previous missions were all one and the same, violating one of the Agency's rules. Yet, the client was so powerful that even the ICA's board of directors accepted one final request from him. The target was Dr. Kovacs, a doctor in a Romanian hospital with high security, disabling 47 to bring any weapons from outside. He arrived in the hospital and entered by using alias. The receptionist let him in, but unknown to 47, he phoned a mysterious man about his arrival. This man, in turn, called SWAT. On the other hand, 47 managed to meet Kovacs. However, during their conversation, Agent 47 remembered him as the one who injected a needle to him. Kovacs, surprised, began to fear 47, and told him that it was all Ort-Meyer's fault. Just in time, a team of SWAT stormed the front and entered the hospital to take down 47. The fate of Dr. Kovacs is unknown, but 47 nonetheless found an appropriate disguise. Free of suspicion, he explored the hospital and found Agent Smith there, drugged and chained. Freeing him, Smith paid it back by revealing a secret passage to basement. Readying himself, he descended below. The Ort-Meyer Assassination Accessing the basement he escaped from one year ago, he found out that it was used as a place for clones experiment. Suddenly, a voice come out from the speaker, Ort-Meyer himself, the very same voice from one year ago. Then, he revealed everything to 47, his creation and him intentionally releasing him to eliminate his former friends, and finally, he told him that he had to be killed. With more than a dozen 48, an army of clones similar to Agent 47, they attempted to assassinate the hitman, but his years of training proved to be superior to the clones as he slaughtered all of them. With Ort-Meyer his final target, he entered his chamber. Ort-Meyer came out and approached 47. Suddenly, he jumped in to 47 with stun gun in his hand to incapacitate him. However, the hitman showed his own creator his prowess and shot him. Bleeding and about to die, he said one last thing, "What good is a bullet proof vest, when death strikes from within?". Finally, Agent 47 coldly snapped his neck, ending Ort-Meyer's life. Missions #Training #Kowloon Triads in Gang War #Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant #The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant #The Lee Hong Assassination #Find the U'wa Tribe #The Jungle God #Say Hello to My Little Friend #Traditions of the Trade #Gunrunner's Paradise #Plutonium Runs Loose #The Setup #Meet Your Brother Targets *Red Dragon Negotiator *Blue Lotus Emissary *Blue Lotus Triad Members *(Another) Red Dragon Negotiator *Hong Kong Chief of Police *Lee Hong *Pablo Ochoa *Frantz Fuchs *Arkadij Jegorov *Dr. Kovacs *Numerous No. 48's *Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer VIPs *Blue Lotus Emissary *Lei Ling *Agent Smith *Ivan Zilvanovitch Weapons Firearms *AMT 1911 'Hardballer' *Beretta '92 *Desert Eagle Mark XIX *Luger P08 *Derringer *Heckler & Koch MP5 **Heckler & Koch MP5SD *IMI Uzi *Kalashnikov AK-47 *Kalashnikov AK103 *M16A2 *Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper *Walther WA2000 *US Army M60 *M134 Minigun *Franchi PA3/215 *Mossberg Persuader Shotgun *Sawn-off Shotgun Melee Weapons *Fiber Wire *Oyabun knife *Pentagon knife *Kitchen knife *Meat Cleaver *Poison Syringe Other *Poison *Bomb Additionally, some weapons usable only by NPC's and not by the player are featured: *Stun Gun *Blowgun *Chinese Sword Reception Hitman: Codename 47 generally got mixed reviews. It got a 7.5 from IGN, rating it good, and the critic in humor saying "I was considering an exciting new career before I played this game". The game got a 73.65% from GameRankings, and a 73 from Metacritic. IMDb gave the game a 6.9 out of 10. Gamespot gave the game a 5.2, saying "Even if you like the basic premise and action of the game, a number of very seriously flaws quickly sap up the entertainment." Eurogamer gave the game 8 of 10. The user score of Hitman: Codename 47 was 75. Trivia * Hitman: Codename 47 is the only game so far to be developed solely for PC. * The European release of the Hitman Collection on PC retail is DRM-free and already patched to the latest version. de:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:Hitman: Codename 47